The present invention relates to a device for adapting a projector to different lamps.
More specifically, the invention relates to a device of the above kind allowing the same projector to be used with lamps having very different powers.
Particularly even if not exclusively, the invention is directed to projectors that are used for TV and cinema shootings.
The device according to the invention can be obviously used on any kind of projector employed in this field as well as in other fields.
As it is well known, in the cinema and/or TV shootings, lights play a remarkably important role. The apparatuses employed for lighting either indoor or outdoor scenes or the studio are very important.
Lighting apparatuses used are obviously variable, particularly as far as the power of the lamps is concerned, since the lamps can vary from a few Watts to very higher powers, up to 12000 Watt and even more.
Single lamps employed vary in function of the power. For example, they vary in the discharge or filament lamps, the distance of the focus, and the length of the tang.
Therefore, productions, or much more often companies specialised in renting apparatuses of this kind are obliged to keep in the storehouse a great number of very bulky apparatuses, in order to be able to satisfy the different needs.
Obviously, this kind of situation involves noticeable storage problems, as well as an increase of costs of the hires for purchasing the apparatus, and consequently the hire cost for the production companies.
In view of the above, the Applicant has realised a device allowing to adapt a single projector and at least two lamps of different powers and tradenames, without the need of having at one""s disposal a large number of different projectors.
The solution according to the present invention can be indifferently adopted for projectors having the lamp mounted on the horizontal axis of the lamp or mounted on the vertical axis.
It is therefore a specific object of the present invention to provide a device for adapting a projector to different lamps. The device includes a fixing element for fixing a lamp to a support structure of said fixing element. The fixing element provides locking means for the lamp and adapting means for at least two different diameters of lamp tangs. The structure provides means for displacing the position of the fixing element of the lamp between at least two positions to adapt to the focal distance of the specific lamp.
Preferably, according to the invention, the fixing element for the lamp provides two jaws, respectively an upper and a lower jaw, for blocking the lamp. Each one of the jaws is provided with a couple of movable elements, slidable along the jaws, between a position in which it interacts with the lamp, adapting the fixing element to a diameter of the smallest tang, and a position in which it does not interacts with the lamp.
Preferably, according to the invention, the movable elements slidable along the jaws are locked by a release coupling.
According to a preferred embodiment of the device, the support structure for the fixing element provides a support of the fixing element, which includes two lateral elements each provided with slots by which the support of the fixing element slides between two fixing positions, and buckling means to block the support of the fixing element in the positions.
Preferably, according to the invention, the support structure provides handgrip means.
Still according to the invention, the support structure is provided with an electrical connection.
Always according to the invention, the slots are arc shaped and are provided with at least two stop positions.
Furthermore, according to the invention, the buckling means can be comprised of a spring.